Fit For Dogs
by Kitty Gets Loose
Summary: A tiny glimpse into the dietary habits of our favourite inuyoukai. Oneshot.


**Fit For Dogs**

He was one of their best customers. Always coming in and buying a load of dog food and doggy shampoo, packing the smaller items into his own environmentally-friendly, recyclable carrier bag, and arranging to have the heavier stuff delivered.

He paid cash without exception, and nearly always bought the same things – large packs of Solid Gold holistic kibble, Addiction Venison & Apples tinned food, and Muttz-rrr-ella cheese treats, along with several bottles of "Sparkling Bright" shampoo for long-coated white dogs. Sometimes he threw in a chew toy or two.

The pet store staff had never really spoken much to him before, as he had such a forbiddingly beautiful face – he had to be some sort of model or actor. But someone who loved his pooches enough to keep spending that much on them couldn't be too bad, could he? So one day, one of the staff manning the till worked up the courage to ask: "What kind of dogs do you have, sir?"

The man's striking amber eyes pierced the girl behind the counter, and for a moment she couldn't tell if he was angry or just thinking. Half a beat before she was ready to sink down under the counter to hide from his gaze, he answered: "Spitzes."

"Oh!" she gushed in relief that he had replied at all. "I love Spitzes! So beautiful and fluffy and white!"

"Hmm."

He took his purchases and left without another word.

...

Back in his apartment, he unloaded nearly everything onto the counter and pondered the girl's question.

Spitzes indeed. But he really didn't know. An inuyoukai was an inuyoukai. He had no idea what "breed" they were meant to be. Though that shampoo formulated especially for fluffy white dogs seemed to work flawlessly on his hair and Inuyasha's – much, much better than their last, disastrous, frightfully frizzy experiment with human shampoo – so maybe the answer he had given the girl had had something in it after all.

A Spitz he would have to be then, he thought, as he opened one Muttz-rrr-ella pack and nibbled on a bite-sized treat. His favourite. How had he survived on raw deer and cattle flesh all these millennia without a thought for dessert? If he had known then that humans would create such delicious doggy food in these times, he would have starved himself in anticipation of this era. No need even to hunt.

Inuyasha would be pleased when he came home to see the new packs of Solid Gold kibble. It was supposed to be his breakfast cereal, but he popped it into his mouth any time of the day or night, whenever he felt like a quick snack – not that it tasted _that_ fantastic, but apparently it helped keep his ridiculously high energy levels up. He'd better be happy with the Venison & Apples wet food for lunch too, because he wasn't getting anything else after stuffing his face with all that super-pricey wagyu steak at the restaurant they went to yesterday. Good thing his big brother was a very rich Spitz, or he'd have eaten them out of house and home.

...

When the delivery guy sent by the pet store finally got past all the layers of security and rang the bell, the door of the fancy penthouse apartment was immediately opened by a tall, lean, silver-haired young man with otherworldly looks, who received the large packs of kibble and bottles of shampoo and signed something illegible on the delivery form.

Another young man, a shade shorter, but with the same silvery hair under a baseball cap, came forward and hauled the packs into the kitchen with an astonishing ease that belied his slim frame. Brothers, he supposed they must be. But where was the dog? No barking issued from inside the apartment, and no scratching sounds came from behind closed bedroom doors, unlike every other place he delivered doggy food to. Most odd. However, this was a very large penthouse, so maybe the pampered pooches were somewhere he couldn't hear them.

He thought he heard the other man in the background muttering "Where's my chew toy? You'd better not have got me the peppermint one – you know it makes me sick", as he rummaged through the bags, but surely he had misheard.

...

"Can I take off my cap yet?" Inuyasha asked, his head buried inside a large carrier bag, when Sesshomaru closed the door on the delivery man.

"No you can't, you look too cute in it."

"You're such an idiot."

"Takes one to live with one."

He moved over to another carrier, pulling off his cap as he went, and his fuzzy ears sprang up out of his hair. "Thank goodness I don't have to go anywhere else today – that stupid spell to hide my ears takes forever to work."

"Only because you're so hopeless with spells."

"So _you_ do it for me tomorrow when we have to go out," he said, biting down on the rubbery, bacon-flavoured chew toy which he had finally dug up from Sesshomaru's recyclable shopping bag, in which it had been hidden. These things were best for working his jaws on because chewing gum made him ill.

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded. "When I'll be busy with the spell to conceal my fur and markings? Hide your own ears!"

"Fine, just don't blame me if we arrive late for dinner at your mother's. What's she serving again?"

"Raw pickled dragon liver, I believe."

"Blech. Pass the kibble."

**

* * *

**

**Note:** This was an oddball oneshot that came to me out of the blue - I suddenly had a vision of Sesshomaru eating out of a pack of dog snacks!

If you enjoyed reading this, you may like to continue by reading "Just Ticking Along", a series of oneshot-style chapters. I could have combined them here, but this first chapter is K-rated, and I didn't want it to be mixed with the M-rated chapters in "Just Ticking Along". However, on AFF, I have combined all the oneshots under the "Fit For Dogs" title!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, and make no money or profit from writing this fanfic; Rumiko Takahashi has all the rights to the original manga and anime and the characters in them.


End file.
